Aeodeon
An Aeodeon Eh-OH-dee-awn is a person who is semi-robotic in appearance and bears superhuman senses and powers. Origin and Types All Aeodea are the creation of German physicist and convicted felon Dr. Rudolf Czevich, who was obsessed with using the ideals of robotics to enhance things. There are four generations of Aeodea, all created within 12 years of each other. The first Aeodeon, named Alphus, died weeks after its creation, while the final Aeodeon created was named Nephrame, and days after its creation murdered Dr. Czevich. First Generation Aeodea These were complete robots with only a few human traits. Their funtioning rate was extremely low, and all of them ceased to function from a period of 6 days to 10 months after their creation. Second Generation Aeodea The next Aodeons were created from paralyzed or nearly dead humans, which Dr. Czevich would obtain through his connections to anonymous doctors throughout the world. All robotics would operate from inside the body of the person, and would take the place of all of the vital organ systems. The majority of these Aeodea survived only a short time, the robotics not being able to properly sustain the person with the necessities of life, resulting in either death by suffocation or hemmhoraging. The only known survivor from the Second Generation Aodeons is Zeisa of Vis Optiva. Zeisa's system malfunctions often, making him seem mentally impaired. Third Generation Aeodea These Aeodea only had a few enhancements within their body, such as artificial lungs for breathing, or an artificial skeletal system. The robotics within the people would clash with their natural bodily chemistry and the body would shut down. The results of these were among the most bloody and unsuccessful, only producing two survivors: Jazmine Blade and a young girl named Lissette Bovio. Fourth Generation Aeodea Because of the low success rate of his first three attempts at creating functioning Aeodea, Dr. Czevich decided he needed to review all of his preperations and start anew. The results of his revisions resulted in the plans for a Fourth Generation of Aeodea, created from the corpses of once living humans. The robotics would function from inside the corpse and on the surface, replacing inner organs and bones as well as superficial things such as eyes, limbs, etc. That way, it would be the robotics using the corpse as a host instead of a human depending on the robotics for life. The plans for these Aeodea were extremely complicated, but the most success was produced by them. The Mistake Resulting in Nephrame When Dr. Czevich recieved the corpse of Zebulon Griggs after a tragic drowning that resulted in impaired nerves and paralysis, his intention was to create a Fourth Generation Aeodeon. This would have succeeded, had Zebulon actually been dead. His living state resulted in the clash of the robotics and his human side. Not knowing that the human once known as Zebulon was actually still alive, Dr. Czevich addressed and treated him as a nonhuman being, making Zebulon ferociously angry. Renaming the Aeodeon Nephrame, Dr. Czevich was still ignorant of the life still existing there until Nephrame queried about what had become of his family. Czevich, unsure, answered saying that they were the ones who had okayed his creation. Nephrame, assuming that his family had directly handed him over to Czevich, becomes furious and slaughters the scientist brutally, and from that moment declares his undying hatred for his family. Nephrame luckily still functions alright, but sometimes his system undergoes a complete breakdown, resulting in an immobile, helpless state for a period of time.